


sweet music playing in the dark

by violetcity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, can that be counted for this ?? idk, rated T for Their Fucking Language, side woochan and hyunsung, they go to prom thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcity/pseuds/violetcity
Summary: Changbin stands there, mind racing a mile a minute with only one thought: Minho.Minho who is looking at him expectantly and Changbin forces himself to choke out, “Prom? You want to go to prom with me?” Fuck. Real fucking smooth.Minho pouts. “Is that a no? I don't really know how these promposal things work.”





	sweet music playing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: The DJ Got Us Falling In Love 
> 
> this has taken me two months to write and it's not even that long i just can't write high school aus for shit. anyway this is based on [these previews](https://twitter.com/poIyskz/status/1108914698873913345) that we have yet to get hqs for. unfortunately. 
> 
> anyway excuse my shit descriptions of them actually at prom. i only spent 30 minutes at my own prom before i left oops. the beginning is really dialogue heavy and the end is very,, description heavy ?? idk it's kinda weird sorry about that.

Changbin hates prom. It’s silly, he knows, but the whole thing leaves him with a weird feeling. He wants nothing to do with it. He manages to make it through junior year without going and thinks maybe he can do the same senior year but his friends and the universe are relentless.

Woojin and Chan get together at the beginning of senior year and it _sucks._ Not for them—they’d been pining after each other forever—but for Changbin as Woojin’s friends are slowly incorporated into his life. He likes Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin and makes a habit of doting on them. And then there’s Minho.

Minho isn’t the first boy that Changbin’s ever had a crush on, but he is the first crush Changbin’s ever been close with. Not that Changbin thinks he has a chance, it’s just different. Instead of having to sneak glances across rooms, Minho is always nearby. Changbin has to sit across from him at lunch and try not to make a fool of himself which is _hard_ because Minho’s eyes and smile are so fucking pretty and it’s very easy to get distracted.

The school year goes on and the subtle twist of his heart every time Minho speaks is still there. Prom season sneaks up on him. He hasn’t thought about it until Seungmin mentions that their friend group should all go together since it’s their senior year. Changbin almost protests but he thinks about going to prom with Minho and then he thinks about going to prom _with_ Minho.

Maybe prom doesn’t sound too bad.

\---

“So like hypothetically right,” Changbin hits pause on his controller and turns to Jisung. “How does someone go about asking someone else to prom?”

They’re in Jisung’s room, homework forgotten behind them on Jisung’s bed. Typical Friday afternoon routine: raid Jisung’s kitchen for snacks, attempt to do homework until they both get bored, then play video games until dinner is ready.

Jisung makes a noise that sounds vaguely like _what the fuck_ except the syllables are all slurred together like he started to say it and then thought twice about it. He narrows his eyes at Changbin and gestures dramatically at the paused Mario Cart screen. “Are you trying to distract me from the fact that I’m _finally_ really close to winning or is this, like, a serious question?”

(For the record, Jisung is not close to winning.)

Changbin hums. He considers dropping the topic before they can even discuss it and then sighs. “It’s a serious question. A serious hypothetical, anyway.”

Jisung shifts his beanbag so they’re facing each other and studies Changbin. Which isn’t new, he _likes_ to study people. Changbin hated it when they first met. When thirteen-year-old Jisung showed up in the middle of eighth grade and read him like an open book. Nothing has changed since then if anything Jisung has just gotten better at it.

“I don’t know,” Jisung says after a moment. “Don’t you just ask them?”

“I guess but isn’t it supposed to be elaborate? There’s this whole thing about promposals, right?” Changbin puts air quotes around promposal.

“You’re asking like I’m supposed to be asking someone to prom.”

“I mean Hyunjin exists,” Changbin says, reaching out to poke Jisung with his foot. He hadn’t missed the way Jisung got starry-eyed every time Hyunjin ate lunch with them instead of the swim team.

He gets a little starry-eyed now, considering the thought until he snaps out of it and trains a pointed look at Changbin. “Nope, absolutely not. I’m not talking about this right now. Are _you_ going to ask someone?”

_I wish._

“It’s a hypothetical.” Changbin deadpans, trying to keep his voice steady. He isn’t really doing a good job.

“Hypothetical my ass. You literally said last week that you hate prom.”

“People change. Besides, I’m just curious.”  

“You’ve hated it for three years though?” Jisung gives Changbin an incredulous look.

“People change!” Changbin insists and attempts to kick Jisung again, with more force this time. He misses.

“Yeah, okay.” Jisung picks his controller up and points one end of it towards the screen. “Press play, I’m not eating dinner until I beat you.”

It takes Jisung another hour and actually cheating to beat Changbin. It’s funny, considering Jisung can beat Changbin in just about every other video game they’ve played.

“I thought Chan was bad at this game, somehow you’re worse,” Changbin says, but there’s no real bite to his words. Jisung just waves him off.

“Oh my god,” Jisung says sometime later when they’re sprawled out on the floor, having decided not to start a new game, not wanting to be interrupted when Jisung’s mom eventually calls them down for dinner. “You’ve got a crush.”

“I don’t,” Changbin says, sitting up slowly and trying to ignore the panic rising in his chest. He really regrets bringing up the prom thing now. He hadn’t expected Jisung to actually go that deep into it, let alone actually figure out he was thinking specifically about someone. Though, he figures it’s his fault for not expecting it—this _is_ Jisung _._

“It’s Minho,” Jisung’s got this _look_ now. “Isn’t it?”

“It’s literally not.”

Jisung laughs like he’s got Changbin all figured out. Which he, much to Changbin’s dismay, absolutely does. “You always stare at him during lunch with this weird expression on your face.” Jisung tries to demonstrate and Changbin is almost certain he’s never made that facial expression ever in his life. It’s some kind of half glare half look of something that Changbin can’t quite decipher. “I kinda thought you just didn’t like him but it turns out you’re just emotionally constipated. This is amazing.”

There’s no point in trying to lie so Changbin just sighs, resigned. “Please don’t tell anyone.” _If there’s anyone left to tell_ , he thinks. He wonders if he’s really that obvious or if Jisung’s just really good at picking him apart.

“I’m not.” Jisung’s voice is softer now and he scrambles to sit cross-legged on the floor so he can look Changbin in the eyes. “You really wanna ask him?”

Sure, Jisung is a thorn in his side majority of the time, in the best way possible, but Changbin would be lying if he wasn’t thankful for how much Jisung genuinely cared about these types of things.

Changbin takes a moment to think. He’d gotten so caught up in the idea of going with Minho that he’d forgotten it was actually something he could initiate. He could actually ask Minho to go. But Minho is the dance team captain and one of the more popular boys in school. He probably had multiple people ask him already.

“I mean we’re all going as a group anyway so it’s not really going to change anything.”

“You should ask him.” Jisung takes Changbin’s hands in his own and smiles. “I think you’d be surprised.”

“Hey, what the fuck does that mean?” Changbin asks, slightly panicked, but Jisung is already standing up.

“Did you hear that? I think my mom is calling us down for dinner.”

Changbin swings out with his leg in an attempt to trip Jisung but the younger just laughs and keeps walking towards the door. “Fuck you, Han Jisung.”

“You love me!” And then he’s gone, skipping out the door.

\---

Minho and Changbin are friends. Which means they hang out. Sometimes alone. Because they’re friends and they decide to do projects for class together. _I can handle being friends_ , Changbin thinks as he stands behind Minho and waits for him to unlock the door to his house. The lock clicks and they stumble through the doorway together, both trying to escape the cold.

Minho’s house has a similar layout to his, Changbin notes. Most likely because, as he had just found out today, they live in the same neighborhood only a few streets apart. Minho wanders off in what Changbin assumes to be the direction of the master bedroom, saying something about telling his mother he’s home, leaving Changbin to pull off his shoes and coat.

He can see the fireplace mantle from where he hovers near the door and if he squints, he can just make out a few pictures of Minho when he was younger. _Cute._ There are a few more family pictures and then Changbin’s eyes land on what he assumes to be Minho’s senior pictures. He’s wearing a tux in one of them. It’s been a week since Changbin had talked to Jisung about asking Minho to prom. He hasn’t stopped thinking about it and that picture certainly isn’t helping.

“Okay,” Minho says once he’s back and leading Changbin upstairs. “Sorry about the mess.”

The way Minho says it makes Changbin think he should be expecting piles of clothes, clutter, and an unmade bed but when Minho throws open the door to his room it’s surprisingly well kept. Sure it’s not spotless but it’s better than the current state of Changbin’s room. Changbin discards his backpack on the floor and takes up a spot in the desk chair as Minho collapses onto his bed with a sigh.

“I know we should work on that history project but I really just want to take a nap.” Minho’s voice is muffled from where his face is pressed into the sheets.

He turns his face towards Changbin, eyes still closed, and Changbin can just barely see the way Minho’s eyelashes fan out. A few loose pieces of his bangs lay on his cheeks causing Changbin to trace his eyes across them and the other angles of Minho’s face, particularly his nose and jawline. For a moment Changbin imagines leaving kisses along the high points of Minho’s face but he pushes the thought away almost immediately, already feeling his face heat up.

They’re only friends.

“Changbin,” Minho whines, opening his eyes to give Changbin a pleading look. “Nap with me.”

_God,_ Changbin knows they shouldn’t. They haven’t finished their history project and it’s due on Monday. It’s almost done, though. Maybe if they only napped for an hour or two. Changbin chances a look at Minho’s eyes against his better judgment and that’s all it takes for his will to break.

“Fine, but only for a little while.” The smile Minho flashes him is worth it.

Minho pushes himself up from the bed and pads over to his dresser. Changbin watches as he reaches down into the bottom drawer and pulls out a few pieces of clothing. Right, they’re still in their uniforms. Minho tosses a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie at Changbin’s face and disappears out the door towards the bathroom.

Changbin is rolling up the bottom of the sweatpants when Minho returns. He ducks his head, trying to hide the blush that’s crept onto his cheeks. He’s worn his friends’ clothes plenty of times but of course, because it’s Minho lending him the clothes now, his brain decides to contemplate the intimacy of it. That, and they’re literally about to share a bed.

Minho flops down onto his bed again much like he had earlier and rolls over to the wall side. He holds his arms out towards Changbin and Changbin rolls his eyes.

“Come on, I don’t bite.” Minho pauses and a smirk makes its way across his lips. “Unless you’re into that.”

Changbin thinks he must make a face because Minho laughs and tries to say it’s a joke at the same time. He might think Minho’s laugh is pretty if he wasn’t currently busy trying not to have a mental breakdown. _Can Minho please let him get through the afternoon without giving him a heart attack?_

Changbin hesitantly lays down, keeping his back to Minho so he doesn’t have to look at his face. This is fine, he can deal with this. An arm comes to rest on Changbin’s waist and he feels his body tense up.

“Is this okay?” Minho asks, sounding surprisingly sincere considering the joke he had made earlier.

Changbin tries to rationalize it in his head. It’s a small bed. Minho is probably trying to keep them from falling off in their sleep. And besides, Minho is a touchy person. This isn’t the first time they’ve cuddled. First time on a bed and completely in private sure, but those are pesky details that Changbin tries not to let his mind run wild with.

“Yeah.” He answers, voice coming out less sure than he had hoped it would.

As long as Minho can’t feel the pounding of Changbin’s heart then this should be fine.

\---

Changbin wakes up sometime later when the light of the afternoon has faded into a few golden rays across the room. Minho’s room. He slowly becomes more aware with that thought, realizing that his head is pressed to Minho’s chest and Minho’s arm is still around his waist. _What the fuck?_

Changing detaches himself from Minho’s side as carefully as possible, pausing once when Minho tries to tighten his grip on Changbin’s waist. He finds his phone where he left it on Minho’s desk and checks the time. _5:49 pm._ Fuck. Changbin has to be home before six. They slept the entire afternoon away.

He’s about to turn back towards the bed to wake Minho when a weight settles on his shoulder.

“Hi,” Minho says, chin moving against Changbin’s shoulder as he speaks. His face is way too close. “Sleep well?”

Changbin’s heart rate picks up again, threatening to migrate into his ears so he just hums, not trusting his voice to remain steady.

“So I was thinking,” Minho begins, once he realizes that’s all the answer he’s going to get. “What are we wearing to prom?”

Changbin side steps so he can look Minho in the face. Part of him wants to scream. “We?” He chokes out before he can stop himself. Is he missing something?

“Yeah, like are we coordinating as a group? I didn’t know if Chan had mentioned anything to you about it.” Minho elaborates. If he notices Changbin’s panic he doesn’t say anything.

Changbin feels the tension in his shoulders dissolve. There’s a part of him that feels somewhat disappointed but it’s not like he had high hopes for going to prom with Minho anyway. He’s about to answer—to say something about Chan not mentioning it—when Minho interrupts him.

“Unless you want to match. Just the two of us.”

Something in the back of Changbin’s brain squeaks _help._

Minho is so close. Changbin can see the way the corners of Minho’s lips tilt up when he smirks and the lazy lift of his eyebrow. The stupid part of Changbin’s brain briefly wonders if Minho is flirting with him. _As if_. There’s a sound from Changbin’s phone and it vibrates in his hand, dragging his attention away from Minho’s face. A text from his mom flashes on the screen asking where he is.

“That’s my mom. I—” He sucks in a breath. “I have to go.”

Changbin gathers his stuff quickly before Minho has a chance to say something else and practically runs down the steps and out the front door. He gets halfway home before realizing he’s still wearing Minho’s clothes.

\---

Changbin sulks through dinner, feeling slightly upset with himself for letting his disappointment get the better of him. He checks his phone every couple of minutes despite knowing that Minho was definitely playing and there’s nothing else to be said about their conversation. Eventually, he texts Jisung to apologize again for not being able to come over and hopes maybe Jisung will strike up a conversation. He just needs something to distract him.

Jisung talks him into playing video games. ("To make up for ditching me today!")  Not that Changbin actually takes much convincing, he's desperate for anything to get his mind off Minho at this point. He slips on his headset and tosses his phone to the other end of his bed.

Some hours later, once he and Jisung have logged off for the night, Changbin finally checks his phone. Scrolling through the usual group chat and twitter notifications from his friends he’s almost decided there’s nothing worth replying to when he notices the missed call notification from Minho. It’s getting late and he’s too tired to deal with more of his feelings so he swipes the notification away, making a mental note to call Minho back in the morning.

He’s just about to plug his phone into the charger and get ready for bed when the _11:08 pm_ of his lockscreen fades and the incoming call screen replaces it, showing Minho’s name. Changbin pinches the bridge of his nose and contemplates the pros and cons of ignoring the call. Whatever. He clicks the accept button.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Minho sighs on the other end as if he had been holding his breath. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to pick up.”

“Oh. Shit, yeah, sorry about that.” Changbin is going to beat his head against his wall. Minho doesn’t sound hurt or even upset but Changbin can’t help but feel a little guilty. “Jisung and I were playing Overwatch.”

Minho hums. “Thought maybe you were mad at me.”

Changbin isn’t quite sure how but he can tell Minho’s smiling, teasing him. He lays back on his bed, phone pressed to his ear, and stares at the glow-in-the-dark stars he stuck to his ceiling when he was six. It feels a little cliche. Like he’s the main character in 90’s teenage rom-com.

“I’m not mad at you.”

“Come outside then?”

He sits up to look out the window over his bed and sure enough, Minho is standing in his driveway, illuminated by the streetlight. Minho’s holding something behind his back and his breath comes out in a small cloud as he smiles up at Changbin’s window. Changbin doesn’t want to know how Minho knows exactly which window is his.

“It’s freezing,” Changbin says. He knows he’s going to end up going outside but he likes this—being able to tease Minho from the safety of his room where Minho can’t see him blush.

“You still have my hoodie. My warmest hoodie, by the way.” _Oh._ He does, doesn’t he?

Changbin gives in and hangs up the call. He pulls on a beanie to hide both his headphone hair and the blush at the tips of his ears. Everything feels a little ridiculous. Something’s changed between them, he just doesn’t know what it is or when it happened. But now he’s wearing Minho’s clothes and sneaking out of his house at eleven at night to meet him.

He hadn’t noticed it earlier when he was running home from Minho’s house, but as he steps out onto the porch, he notices Minho’s hoodie is surprisingly warm. Minho watches him descend the steps and Changbin wraps his arms around his waist, suddenly self-conscious.

“Well,” Changbin says when he finally stands in front of Minho. Minho’s still holding something behind his back and when Changbin tries to peak, he turns his body, hiding whatever it is more.

Minho smiles before taking a breath, the corners of his lips falling into a more serious expression. Changbin’s heart threatens to fall out of his chest or rise up into his throat. He can’t tell which.

“I know that I joke around a lot,” Minho begins. Changbin thinks the nervous energy coming from both of them is palpable at this point. “But it was never my intention to make you uncomfortable this afternoon. I’m really sorry if I did.”

Changbin opens his mouth to protest that no, he wasn’t _uncomfortable_ , but something in Minho’s eyes stops him and he lets Minho continue speaking.

“I was nervous and I didn’t know what to say so I defaulted to jokes to get my point across. Which was a mistake.” He brings his hand out from behind his back then, to reveal a small bouquet of flowers. Tears threaten to well up in Changbin’s eyes and he tries to forces them away. _What the fuck is going on?_ “I like you a lot. Will you do me the honor of being my prom date?”

Changbin’s mouth is dry and he stands there, mind racing a mile a minute with only one thought: _Minho, Minho, Minho. Minho_ who is looking at him expectantly and Changbin forces himself to choke out, “Prom? You want to go to prom with me?” _Fuck._ Real fucking smooth.

Minho pouts. “Is that a no? I don't really know how these promposal things work.”

“No! Shit—” Changbin takes the flowers from Minho and takes in a breath. His hands are shaking and he can’t tell if it's from the cold or the fact that the one thing he’s been thinking about for the past week is finally happening. “It’s a yes. I’d love to go to prom with you.”

It’s silent between them for a moment before Minho hugs him, the flowers slightly crushed between their chests. Changbin’s chin slots perfectly over Minho’s shoulder and he once again has to will himself not to cry.

“For the record,” He whispers, just loud enough for Minho to hear. “I think it’s implied but I like you too.”

When they finally pull apart, Changbin laughs at the way Minho looks at him a little dumbfounded, as if he wasn’t actually expecting this entire thing to work. His lips are parted slightly and Changbin eyes them. Considers kissing him and then decides against it. Everything else has been enough for one night.

The wind picks up and Changbin wraps his arms around himself once more. Minho’s bangs fall a little further onto his face and the streetlight behind him gives him the slightest golden halo. Changbin thinks maybe he could stand out here and look at Minho for hours. But, _fuck,_ it’s so cold.

“I’m going to go back inside where it’s warm now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Minho’s usual smirk pulls at his lips but Changbin can tell he’s trying to not smile wider. “Are you asking me on a date, Seo Changbin?”

“Nope,” Changbin says, matter-of-factly. “We have to finish our project first. I’ll take you on a date if we get an A.”

He turns on his heels and walks back towards the front door, leaving Minho laughing behind him. His hand is on the doorknob when Minho calls out his name.

“Keep my hoodie. It looks good on you.”

[They get an A+ on their history project and Changbin sticks to his word. He takes Minho to his favorite cafe, pays for Minho’s ridiculously sugary drink, and listens to him ramble about dance practice. It’s everything Changbin’s ever wanted.]

\---

Three weeks later, Changbin stands in front of his mirror, bow tie held up to his neck. It’s a deep red, almost burgundy color. Definitely not a color Changbin would have picked for himself but Minho had suggested it and Changbin trusted him. Rightfully so.

The tie stands out against the black of Changbin’s tuxedo but not enough to make him feel self-conscious or like it would draw too much attention. Minho had listened when Changbin said he didn’t want to be too flashy and it makes Changbin’s heart feel a little lighter. He’s still nervous as fuck, especially since he has no idea what Minho is wearing, but every little detail helps.

He takes his time getting ready, going back and forth between how he should do his hair and the little bit of makeup he’s comfortable wearing. Part of him wants to ask his friends for their opinion but Minho is in their group chat and he wants at least some of his look to be a surprise. The chat is also a little preoccupied with Jisung teasing a “surprise” that he’ll reveal to everyone at dinner. Changbin is pretty sure he knows what it is but he doesn’t plan on ruining Jisung’s fun.

After twenty minutes of fiddling with his hair, he finally decides on a part that leaves a small bit of his forehead exposed. A little different than the way he usually styled it down for school. He does his makeup the same way Jisung taught him during their freshman year. Once that’s done, he smooths out the bottom of his jacket and rushes downstairs, feet hitting the last stair just as the doorbell rings.

He flies around the corner, disappearing out of view of the front door and into the kitchen. Minho’s boutonniere is somewhere in the refrigerator and he fishes the white flower out as quietly as he can, attempting to hear what his mom is saying as she answers the door. She says something about how good Minho looks and Changbin’s heart skips a beat.

Changbin carries the container with shaking hands out of the kitchen. Minho is standing in the entryway, talking animatedly with Changbin’s mom. His suit is the same color as Changbin’s tie and it looks _good._

Changbin clears his throat. “Opposite suits? How very clever of you Lee Minho.”

Minho stops midsentence to turn towards Changbin, a smile on his lips. Changbin doesn’t miss the way Minho’s eyebrows raise just slightly as he catches sight of Changbin’s hair and makeup. Minho’s own hair is parted exposing his forehead as well.

“I told you red was a good choice,” Minho says, matter-of-factly. He looks genuinely proud of himself for his choice in their outfits.

“A very good choice,” Changbin agrees.

Changbin’s mother stands off to the side, camera ready and both Minho and Changbin hold up their boutonniere containers, careful not to move the flowers inside. “Put them on, put them on!” His mother encourages and Changbin rolls his eyes where Minho can see.

Changbin removes the white flower and pin from the box and goes to fasten it to the left lapel of MInho’s jacket. It’s an awkward moment as Minho watches him. He’s almost got it completely pinned when the sound of a camera shutter comes from beside them. He makes eye contact with Minho and they both break into laughter. Changbin drops his head to rest against Minho’s shoulder.

“ _Mom,”_ He whines.

“Sorry! Sorry! Continue.”

When both flowers are pinned to their suits, Changbin’s mom makes them pose for a few more pictures before letting them go for dinner.

\---

The restaurant isn’t far from their school and they arrive just as the rest of the friends are being seated.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering what the big surprise is!” Jisung announces once they’re all seated.

“Not really but please do tell us,” Seungmin says, before laughing and offering an encouraging smile.

Jisung raises his hand from underneath the table and intertwined with it is Hyunjin’s hand. Hyunjin is blushing furiously and trying to hide it behind his free hand.

“Pay up!” Felix laughs, holding his hand out to Jeongin.

“You bet on us?” Jisung splutters, ears turning red.

It’s rather cute, Changbin thinks, that Hyunjin and Jisung are both so embarrassed about revealing their relationship to their friends. Especially when everyone knew they had been crushing on each other. He had figured this was what the announcement would be and as the conversation devolves into Felix and Jeongin rapid firing questions about who asked who, Changbin takes the chance to shoot Jisung a quick congrats text.

\---

The gym where their school holds prom is nothing spectacular. The prom committee has done their best to decorate as closely to the Paris theme as possible with their limited budget. There’s a good number of white-clothed tables surrounding the already crowded dance floor and Chan leads them to an empty one with just enough seats for their entire group.

They don’t sit for long as they decide there are pictures to be taken and dancing to be done. He lets his friends push him and Minho into doing the cliche prom pose for their pictures. By the time they finish taking pictures of all the couples in their group and their big group pictures, Hyunjin is begging to be allowed to go dance.

Changbin recognizes the song being played as something from the top 10 chart on various radio stations but he doesn’t know the words. Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin, on the other hand, take off towards the dance floor, belting the lyrics to each other as they go. Minho squeezes Changbin’s hand and Changbin turns his attention from his friends to his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ He’s still not used to that.

“Dance with me?” Minho asks, eyes shining even in the dim light of the gym.

“Okay,” Changbin nods.

He allows Minho to lead him over to the edge of the dance floor. Minho falls into it easily but Changbin stands awkwardly, not sure what he should be doing.

“You think too much,” Minho laughs, bright and loud, and takes both of Changbin’s hands in his own. “Just relax. Who cares what everyone else thinks, right?” Minho jerks his chin in the direction of Jisung, who is doing _something_ with his body. Changbin isn’t sure it can be called dancing but he looks like he’s having fun.

Minho swings their arms between them and slowly Changbin begins to relax. He doesn’t know for sure what he should be doing but he lets Minho lead and after a few songs he’s blissfully unaware of everyone around them. It seems to happen quite often now--he finds it so easy to get lost in what’s going on between Minho and him that he forgets about everyone else. Being with Minho is easy.

By the time the music switches to something slower, Changbin feels sweaty and gross but Minho pulls him in closer regardless.

“You look nice,” Minho whispers, just barely audible over the music. He’d already said it when he picked Changbin up earlier that night but feels a little different now.

A blush rises to Changbin’s cheeks and he can only hope Minho can’t see. Though he’s pretty sure is obvious because at this proximity he can see the red that also dusts Minho’s cheeks. The fairy lights strung around the room reflect in Minho’s eyes and across the high points of his face. Kind, talented, _and_ pretty. Changbin thinks he might be the luckiest boy ever.

They end up back at their table after a single slow song but the rest of their friends are nowhere to be found. Either too far out on the dance floor to be seen or have already left the school since they didn’t make plans to do anything after or leave together.

"Want to get out of here?" Minho asks, intertwining their fingers. Changbin nods and pulls him towards the door.

Once they're off school grounds, Minho reaches across the center console of his car and places his hand on Changbin's thigh, just above his knee.

"Where to?"

Minho's already heading in the direction of town and Changbin knows they both don't feel like going home yet. His stomach growls quietly and he’s reminded that he didn't eat much at dinner due to nerves. "Waffles?"

"Waffle House after prom. How cliche of you." Minho keeps his eyes on the road but softly pats Changbin’s thigh to the beat of the song on the radio.

\---

“Hey, Changbin,” Minho says later that night. When they’re cuddled together in Minho’s bed, legs intertwined and Changbin’s head against Minho’s chest. Much like the position they had been in when Changbin napped with him for the first time. “I had fun. I know you don’t like prom but thank you for going with me.”

Changbin pulls back a little so he can look Minho in the eyes. He doesn’t remember ever saying he doesn’t like prom in front of Minho. Not that it matters anymore. “Actually, you changed my mind about prom. I liked it.”

The smile that spreads across Minho’s face is beautiful and Changbin can’t help but lean up and kiss him. Maybe prom wasn’t that bad to begin with, but Changbin has come to realize that everything is better with Minho. He thinks maybe he can get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about the rushed ending but i really wanted to get this out of my drafts 
> 
> anyway! thank you for reading!! 
> 
> i thrive off of comments and kudos 
> 
> also my writing twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/vioietcity) for anyone that cares. it's on private but i accept most requests! my main twitter is linked in the beginning note


End file.
